galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday Event
__TOC__ Description The Doomsday Event is an special Galaxy Life Facebook event that started on Wednesday December 12th of 2012, and will last for 12 days until Wednesday December 25th of 2012. It consists of a determined number of attack waves, that you must repel to obtain "The Magic Doll" from the evil Mayan Golems, after a certain number of units are fought, or after a certain amount of time. Also the no. of Golems to be repelled depends on the level that you currently are. When entering the game, a popup suddenly appears saying: "Worky went over the seasonal shop to find the most astonishing Christmas tree of the Galaxy. However, this time he bumped into an enigmatic hieroglyph written on stone, what secrets will this prophecy hold?" Story / Unlock Mission Facts & Tips Facts: *Ancient creatures will awake and attack us in waves bringing chaos and destruction across the Galaxy from the 12/12/12! (official announcement) *The countdown started on November 21, 2012. *The Doomsday Event starts on December 12/12/2012 (Wednesday) *The "round symbol" resembles a Mayan calendar tablet. *The Doomsday Event is like the "Christmas Event", though it is not on Christmas. *The Doomsday Event would be more sensable if it was on December 21, 2012 as supposedly that was the date the Mayans said it was the end of the world or Doomsday. *In the real life, it says it will be the end of the world, and in-game, it might me it will most likely the end of the starlings. *MASA predicted that there will be a blackout on Dec 23-26,2012, though enough, MASA (Like NASA) didn't predicted anything. *When you look closely at the circle at the top, you can see a lot of faces, like: Firebit, Angry starling, Crazy starling, Shark, Pacman, 12-12-12, Ghosts (Eg: Pacman), Temple of Mayans, the Tree of Life, Wolf face, Nuke, Space Invader, and more. *This event is also Available on the AGAME version of Galaxy Life. *The team will publish new weapons to fight the golems if the topic recieves 15000 or more shares and (or) likes on Facebook. *You will be rewarded if you repelled a number of Golems depending on the level a voodoo doll, that controls the golems. *Thunder golem shoots beam like Wasps and Laser towers, and Wind golems fire a wind projectile. Earth golem shoots a giant rock and throw them one by one, While Fire golem acts like a flamethrower. *This is the 2nd time the Backround of your main planet changes, the first one was when the evil spirit crushed on the mountain and stay there until the event. *Thunder and Wind, Fire's back is feathers,while Earth is large sticks. *Water golem is the only element that does not appear nor attack you in the event and does not exist. *Like the previous event, the golems and the undead can be controlled, the golems are controllable by a voodoo doll, obtainable by purchase or one free doll at the beginning of the event. *Golems are seems to be bigger looking in Backgrounds, but they seems small in-game. *Unlike Halloween Event, Golems introduced first before the event. *This is the first event that all Galaxy versions (AGAME,Facebook,even Pocket adventures) have this event. *Earth and Fire Golem was able to reach Smasher Squad's damage, but still they don't reach the health of them. *The rewards are lowered (or high when low leveled), and the halloween event seems to have more reward. *Once you finishing the event, you can click on play again and earn again golems Tips: *The thing to do is put colossus in your bunker and fill it up with them and put it close to all your buildings and make sure they serve a good purpose in your base, colossus are very effective against the golems, even if you put 5 colossus only like 1 or 2 will get killed, so put more colossus. But it's better when you put zeppelin in bunker because golems don't attack flying units.Falcones Don't help anything because it's damage is very small (execpt is lv.6). *Make sure you're prepared for the golems, each of them has a powerful, unique abillity that could easily destroy your whole base *Falcons as well as Wasps inside the Bunker is effective 60% of winning, but as you go to other waves, it will get harder, it may be destroyed. Also try various other Combo's,Zeppelins are not recommend as they're not good to use as they do large damage, they're slow and not to effective. *Halloween units are also here! *The halloween traps seem to also effect the golems big time. *They seems to have nightmares, Earth's nightmare is Freeze Turret, Wind and Thunder golems is Mortar, and fire have a bad range so bazookas and colossus can kill it. *Fire's only weakness is 'RANGE,'it is just like a level 7 Flamethrower but with powerful healh and damage. Golems & Special Items These are all the different types of golems that will attack you. *Thunder golems have low health, Wind golems have low damage, Earth golems are slower than all the others, but one thign to note: fire golems have no weaknesses. *Thunder golems have moderate damage, Wind golems are manuverable, Earth deal astounding amounts of damage, and fire golems are efficient in every way. *Fire golems ;we have found hieroglyphic saying these golems burnt an ancient civilization. (to be clear:The most powerful golem.) *Rock golem ;Legend says that ancient Starkings were able to make rock into Starling shape and walk.......could it be true. (The strongest golem , its weak point is that is very slow) *Tornado golem ; Nature gives these golems enough power to blow away an entire army. (Fastest golem but not very powerful.) *Thunder golem ;Ancient Starlings managed to trap thunder spirits inside these Golems....and they are angry!(These golem are fast but not very powerful.) *Golems are very expensive, but golems also strong(especialy Fire and Rock). There are items that can help you defeat the waves of Doomsday Golems, which are obtainable by successfully repelling waves, or purchasing them with galaxy chips. *The extensive items are the "Mighty mine", "Attractor", and "Potion". Gallery Captureyyt.png|Second Wallpaper. Wind Golem attacking the starlings while Hoover U.F.Os, Wasps & Falcons attack it. Domsday.png|Pop up when you logged on to the game. Domsday pop up.png|Doomsday second pop up Doomsday GL.jpg|A real Mayan calendar tablet. Earth Golem.png|the earth golem Fire Golem Ad.png|the fire golem Thunder Golem.png|the thunder golem Wind Golem.png|the wind golem Doomsday Eyes.png|Doomsday Ad. Doomsday picture.png|Ancient Warp Gate Ad. New Doomsday Items Ad.png|Doomsday Items Ad. Doomsday new backgrond load game.png|New Doomsday loading Screen Doomsday Background.PNG|Doomsday New Main Planet Background. Fgb.png|Reward from finishing doomsday event Doomsday finish.png|Finish! Tuyu.png|A view of the ancient warp gate opening. Thunder golem.png|Thunder golems stats Tornado.png|Tornado golems Rock.png|Rock golems Fire.png|Fire golems DoomsDay.png|A base See Also *Clash of the Star Bases Event *Halloween Event *Army Points Event *GL "Doomsday update" version 0.70.9 Category:Events Category:Facebook Events Category:Agame Events